Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a projection lens and an image display device incorporating the same.
Related Art
In recent years, image display devices are widely used for presentation in companies, for education in schools, and for household purposes, that enlarge and project, onto a screen, an image displayed on a display surface of an image display element. Such image display devices are hereinafter referred to as a projector.
Projectors have increasingly improved optical performance. Accompanying such improvement, demand for a reduction in size of projectors is increasing. To achieve such size reduction in projectors, there is a need for projection lenses used as a projection optical system in projectors to be reduced in size.
To reduce the size of the projection optical system, a reflecting member for bending optical paths is disposed within a lens system in a projection lens to bend optical paths of image-forming rays within the lens system.